marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-616)
The Horror of Harlem , "Mister Stone" | Identity = Public | Affiliation = The Kingpin, Arranger, Chameleon, Hammerhead, , formerly , Bengal, Bullet, Big Ben, , , | Relatives = Janice Lincoln (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4” | Weight = 460 lbs | Eyes = Pink | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Albino, teeth filed to points | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Crimelord, former mob enforcer | Education = high school | Origin = Human mutated by chemical Diox-3 | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, New York City | Creators = Gerry Conway; Alex Saviuk | First = Web of Spider-Man #36 | Quotation = Out of my way, little man-- Tombstone's back to stay! | Speaker = Tombstone | QuoteSource = Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 120 | HistoryText = Lonnie Lincoln was born and raised in Harlem, New York City. He was, however, born with albinism, a congenital disorder characterized by the complete or partial absence of pigment in the skin. He was mocked for his affliction by all but one boy, Joe "Robbie" Robertson, whom he bullied in a twisted vision of "friendship". What Lonnie thought was friendship was actually extorting Robertson, although he considered himself loyal to this "friend". However, Robertson revealed this extortion racket in the school paper. After High School, Lincoln (who never really finished his studies) and Robertson separated. Lincoln filed his teeth to points and became a street fighter known as Tombstone, while Robertson was working for a local paper. Lincoln became a professional thug for a Philadelphia organized crime mob and executed Ozzy Montana, a local crime boss. One of Robertson's informers called Robertson with the location as it was happening but, when Robertson arrived, Tombstone had killed the informer and Robertson was terrified at the idea of facing Tombstone. Lincoln had a daughter with an unnamed woman they named Janice. Lincoln was actually a good, if amoral, father to Janice. He proudly remembered helping her with her first scam, where she attended a girl's birthday party and stole all of her gifts. He paid her way though law school and discouraged her from becoming a costumed criminal. For twenty-five years, Robertson could not find the courage to testify against Tombstone. Tombstone himself was arrested a number of times but the witnesses always disappeared or changed their minds before testifying. Tombstone had such a reputation that he was hired by the Arranger and went to New York City to work for him. Tombstone recruited mutant Roland Rayburn, later known as Persuader. Eventually, Robertson found the courage to confront Tombstone and saved a tape about his knowledge of Tombstone's past. Robertson agreed to meet Tombstone at Battery Park, where Robertson tried to convince Tombstone to acquiesce to a citizen's arrest. However, Tombstone physically overcame Robertson and broke his back. He would have killed Robertson but his twisted sense of friendship towards him forbade that action. Robertson's tape ended in the hands of Peter Parker, a photographer working for Robertson. Tombstone threatened Parker's wife, Mary Jane, trying to recover the tape. Parker, who was really the costumed crime-fighter Spider-Man, then fought Tombstone in Atlanta. Although Tombstone was stronger than Parker first had thought, Parker managed to defeat him. With Robertson's taped confession, Tombstone was sent to prison. However, Tombstone testified against Robertson, who was sent to jail as an accessory to murder. Ironically, Robertson and Tombstone shared the same block in jail. In prison Robbie and his friend Bruiser fought for their lives against Tombstone. Robbie lured Spider-Man to prison and into Tombstone's clutches. Tombstone broke out of jail and took Robertson with him. However, Robbie Robertson was later pardoned for felony conviction. Tombstone later teamed up with Molten Man. He planned to ambush Robertson at the Osborn Chemical Plant, but was found out by Spider-Man. Tombstone was shot by Robertson and fled into a room full of an experimental chemical, Diox-3, where he gained his superhuman abilities. Following Kingpin's fall, Tombstone joined a conference of powerful criminal leaders who intended to divide up the empire left by Fisk. Among the members of the conference were Slug, Hammerhead, Fenris and their sibling Werner von Strucker. This, and other arguments, caused the conference to degenerate into a shouting, shooting and blasting match. Tombstone operations became a target to a supercriminal known as Deadzone. Moon Knight, who was also after Deadzone, used Tombstone as bait. He took a position as the mobsters limo driver. When he finally attacked he took down Deadzone and Tombstone personally thanked him for his help. Tombstone tried to murder Deadzone while he was unconscious but was stopped by Moon Knight. However Deadzone awoke. As both Moon Knight and Deadzone battled once more, Tombstone escaped in the limo. Hammerhead began to seize power across New York City. He took over Sandoz making him his right-hand man. Tombstone claimed to have killed Spider-Man, as he emerged from the East River holding his mask. When Tombstone was eventually knocked down by Spidey and the Black Cat, Sandoz surrendered to the police. Lincoln broke out of prison and returned to New York only to face the Ben Reilly the Scarlet Spider. Ben followed a trail of bodies to find him and they battled atop a speeding car with an unconscious driver. Ben jumped in front of the truck and stopped it before hit a restaurant full of diners. Lincoln tried to attack Ben but was knocked out when using a street light. Tombstone later became a bookie and got involved as a bookie working with a client Conrad O'Shea, but over time he racked up a considerable gambling debt. Conrad hired the "Merc with the Mouth" Deadpool to kill Lincoln. But when Deadpool went to the given address and a bomb exploded. Surving due to his healing factor, he discovered he had been framed using a doctored video by Lincoln as it was featured on the nightly news. Many heroes went after Deadpool because of this including Punisher, Daredevil and Spider-Man. Working with the Punisher they interrogated Lincoln goons, they find Lincoln's address but he was able to escape on a motorcycle. Spider-Man arrived returned to help and battled Lincoln under a bridge, with the Wrecking Crew, whom Lincoln had hired from the Hood. They took down the Wrecking Crew with ease, Lincoln and Conrad escaped, but Conrad was thrown to Lincoln's hungry pigs. However, Deadpool saved him so he could learn the truth. Conrad had made a bet with Lincoln on the outcome of a basketball game. Shantee Williams the star player had an altercation with Deadpool and decided to pull a gun, sending him to the emergency room, and he needed surgery to reattach his fingers; this caused Conrad to lose the bet. Lincoln agreed to a double-or-nothing bet. He framed Deadpool for the bombing to see if he could survive the next 24 hours. Conrad had bet that Lincoln couldn't kill Deadpool. As Lincoln was about to leave in his helicopter, Deadpool confronted him. Deadpool gained the upper hand, threatening to stab Lincoln in the eye and impale his brain, Lincoln's one vulnerable spot. He confessed and was arrested. Tombstone was hired by Doctor Octopus to kidnap the unborn son of Harry Osborn and Lily Hollister. Doc Ock believed that the Goblin Formula in his DNA could cure him. Tombstone and Shocker chased the very pregnant Lily, resulting in her giving birth during the fight. Shortly after, Doc Ock arrived to steal the baby. Spidey, however, escaped with the infant and Tombstone followed Carlie Cooper back to the apartment where Lily and Mary Jane Watson were hiding. Tombstone had overheard her mention that she knew Lily personally and reasoned that he could find the infant if Spidey brought it back to its mother. Carlie tried to shoot him but Lily used her remote controlled glider to smash into Tombstone, knocking him out. Mister Negative next targeted Tombstone's operations, tipping detective Teddy Rangel on the location of one of Tombstone's hideouts. The NYPD stormed the building and captured Tombstone with Spider-Man's help, but Rangel was hospitalized and Tombstone was set free by a judge who got drugs from him. Luke Cage and Iron Fist visited Tombstone on a mission to recover a necklace for Jennie Royce. She told them it was her grandmother's. He refused saying that he won the necklace in a card game with The Hood, not from any debt collection. Feeling disrespected by the accusations of being a thief, as well as the very presence of Iron Fist, things rapidly take a turn for the worse, forcing Luke and Danny to fight their way past numerous gangsters as they take the necklace and flee. As the left he tried to warn them that the necklace was magical. When he recovered he swore revenge believing heroes for Hire were back together. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Tombstone possesses sufficient strength enabling him to lift about 6 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Tombstone's muscles produce less fatigue toxins than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. Superhuman Durability: Tombstone's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact force, and temperatures as hot as 1,200 degrees Fahrenheit and as low as -80 degrees Fahrenheit without sustaining injury. By his own account his skin is as hard as diamonds, although his eyes aren't as durable. | Abilities = Extremely skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat and firearms. | Strength = Class 10; Tombstone is able to press lift 6 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} hu:Lonnie Lincoln (616) Category:Bulletproof Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Albinism Category:Mobsters Category:Crimelords Category:Street Fighting